Sirenas y dragones
by A. Thunderbird
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Misty e Iris se conocieran? Contiene Pokéshipping y Wishfulshipping.


**Capítulo 1:**** La chispa**

—Y esta de aquí es Maya —explicó el chico de cabellos azabache mientras señalaba una de las fotografías del álbum—, supongo que la recordarás de cuando vino con Aura a verme la otra vez.

La pelirroja, inclinada con interés sobre el libro, asintió en silencio. ''No podías llevar la falda más corta, ¿verdad?'' pensó, echándole una mirada despectiva al atuendo que llevaba la chica de la foto. Ash se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de pasar la página.  
La primera imagen mostraba una vista aérea de una región desconocida para Misty, y que sin embargo identificaba gracias a los relatos de su amigo.

—Ah, Teselia… —suspiró él con nostalgia—. Te hubiera gustado esa región. Me pareció curiosa porque tenía un poco de todo. Me encantaría volver allí algún día.

—Si quieres —susurró ella, próxima a su oído— podríamos ir a verla… _juntos_. —Ash sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. ¿A qué venía ese tono seductor? ¿Estaría Misty insinuándosele o sólo bromeando? Como fuera, ninguna de esas cosas iba mucho con ella.

—Sí, claro, quiero decir —le respondió torpemente, poniéndose colorado—, a mí también me gustaría ir a Teselia contigo. —Misty se rió.

—Te ves mono cuando te sonrojas —afirmó, lo que sólo hizo que se le subieran más los colores—. Y ahora que lo he conseguido, Aura ya puede ir dándome esos doscientos pokédolares. —Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, añadió—: Hicimos una apuesta, y yo ganaba si conseguía que te sonrojaras.

''Conque era sólo eso'' decidió Ash, ''¿Para qué querría Aura que Misty hiciera algo así? Bueno, no importa''. Se encogió de hombros y los dos volvieron a mirar el álbum. La siguiente fotografía mostraba a un sonriente Ash junto con otros dos jóvenes igual de alegres: un chico alto de ojos y cabellos verdes, vestido con uniforme de camarero; y una chica morena de larga y abundante cabellera violeta y ojos marrones.

—Otro par al que tendrías que haber conocido —afirmó el entrenador—. Él es Millo, un Sibarita Pokémon —dijo mientras lo señalaba—, y ella…

—¡Iris! —exclamó Misty de sopetón, asustando a Ash. Se levantó de golpe del sofá y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso.

—Exacto —concedió, notablemente sorprendido—. ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—¡Lo que no sé es cómo no la he identificado mucho antes! —Muy emocionada, vaciaba a toda prisa la bolsa con forma de Spheal, encontrando al fin lo que buscaba—. ¡Aquí está! —anunció feliz, sosteniendo con pose heroica una revista. Se giró hacia Ash—. ¡Iris, Campeona de Teselia y portada durante semanas de la revista PokéGirl! ¡Un icono mundial para las entrenadoras Pokémon que aspiran a ser como ella! —El pobre chico sólo parpadeaba, incrédulo y sin terminar de entender todo lo que le gritaba entusiasmada su amiga. Misty sostuvo la revista frente a sus narices, obligándole a contemplar la portada. No cabía duda. El peinado era algo distinto, sus facciones habían madurado con el paso del tiempo, el vestido era mucho más elegante, pero era ella. La misma Iris que había conocido años atrás, ahora luciendo más deslumbrante y poderosa que nunca—. ¡Ash, estuviste viajando con la Campeona de Teselia! —repitió una vez más la pelirroja, uniendo los cables y encendiendo la bombilla en el cerebro del chico.

''¿Qué?'' exclamó él, y los Pidgey que estaban sobre el tejado de la casa salieron volando del susto. Delia, que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Ash, cariño, ¿a qué viene ese grito? —cuestionó alarmada—. ¿Pasa algo?

Misty hizo un gesto como para intentar calmarla.

—No se preocupe, señora Ketchum, no sucede nada, de verdad. Sólo está en shock, pero se recuperará enseguida.

Delia, aunque no del todo convencida, creyó las palabras de la chica y volvió a sus quehaceres.

—No es posible —refutaba Ash, negando despacio con la cabeza. Observó con duda cómo la pelirroja cogía el mando de la televisión y la encendía—. Misty, ¿qué haces?

—Mostrarte que sí es posible —le respondió con sencillez mientras cambiaba de canal.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de un campo de batalla. Las gradas estaban repletas de un público muy emocionado que aguardaba impaciente el desenlace del impresionante combate que se estaba librando. El entrenador conocía de sobras a ambos contrincantes. Una era Iris, defendiendo su puesto de Campeona, y su retador no era nada más y nada menos que…

—¡Trip! —Ash pegó un salto, poniéndose de pie, al reconocer al joven que luchaba junto a su Serperior. Al Pokémon tipo Planta se le veía ya agotado.

—Terminemos con esto —habló Iris, decidida—. ¡Haxorus, Furia Dragón!

El ataque no pudo ser esquivado por su objetivo, que lo recibió de pleno. Poco después, Serperior caía, debilitado.

—¡Serperior está fuera de combate! —anunció el árbitro, acallado por los efusivos aplausos y vítores de los espectadores—. ¡Así que, una vez más, la ganadora es la Campeona Iris!

La adolescente esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo, disfrutando la victoria.

Ash volvió a sentarse, impresionado.

—Es muy buena —tuvo que reconocer—. Ese Serperior siempre ha sido un Pokémon muy duro, pero Iris y Haxorus ni siquiera han temblado ante él.

Misty lo miró, como quien de pronto recuerda algo.

—Ash —lo llamó. Él le dirigió una mirada interrogativa—. ¿Cuál has dicho que era el nombre del chico que estaba con vosotros en la foto?

—Millo —contestó, sin comprender a qué venía la duda. Se sorprendió al ver cómo Misty empezaba a reírse de manera algo tonta—. ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Es que él también se ha vuelto famoso sin que yo me entere?

—Oh, no, Ash. Es peor que eso —aclaró Misty entre risas, recalcando la palabra peor—. No te lo vas a creer, lo presiento —auguró mientras volvía a coger la revista y la abría aproximadamente por la mitad. Se aclaró la voz y leyó—: _La Campeona Iris sorprendió a muchos al hacer pública su relación con el reconocido Sibarita Pokémon de Clase S, Millo, con quien se rumorea que ya llevaba saliendo un par de meses._ —Levantó la cabeza, aguardando la reacción de su amigo.

La cara de Ash era todo un poema. Boquiabierto, se empeñaba en asimilar esa nueva información.

—¿Qué Iris y Millo están QUÉ? —Se precipitó sobre el ejemplar de PokéGirl, arrancándoselo a Misty de las manos para leer el artículo completo él mismo. Movía los labios a la misma velocidad que leía las palabras, casi nervioso—. No puedo creerlo. Es cierto —suspiró—. Quiero decir, viajé con esos dos durante meses y nunca pensé que… que pudiera haber algo entre ellos.

—Viniendo de ti no me extraña. Ya hubieran podido cogerse de las manos o coquetear delante de ti que jamás lo hubieras averiguado —comentó ella, divertida. Después su tono se volvió algo más reflexivo—. A veces también pasa: dos personas que eran amigas en la infancia, pasado un tiempo se reencuentran y… salta la chispa. Puede que la chispa surja en ese momento, o que lleve esperando ya desde el primer día, según el caso. En ocasiones puede tardar años, pero cuando salta, lo hace con intensidad —mientras decía esto, sus ojos esmeralda parecían clavados en los de Ash, como si pretendiera transmitirle un mensaje subliminal.

—Como cuando Pikachu almacena electricidad en sus mejillas y luego la suelta de golpe. La chispa —fue entendiendo él a su manera. La pelirroja asintió.

Justo en ese momento, la tele volvió a captar su atención. Un reportero entrevistaba a Iris tras su combate.

—Dígame, Campeona, ¿qué piensa hacer ahora que por fin puede disfrutar de unos días de merecidas vacaciones? —se interesó el hombre con curiosidad.

—Verá, estoy pensando en ir con Millo a la región de Kanto. Tenemos allí a un amigo muy especial que hace mucho tiempo que no vemos, y —Iris se inclinó y puso una mano a un lado de su boca, como si fuera a confesar algo secreto que no debiera saber nadie—, entre usted y yo, ya es hora de que nos presente a esa novia suya.

Misty dio un bote al escuchar aquello.

—¿Novia? —reclamó, cogiendo a Ash del cuello de la camiseta—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú novia y por qué lo saben ellos y yo no?

—¡Calma, calma! No tengo novia, Misty, te lo aseguro.

—¿Pero, entonces…? —se extrañó ella. Volvieron a mirar a la pantalla.

—¿Su amigo tiene una novia? Cuente, cuente —indagó el reportero.

—Huy, no sé si debería… —dudó Iris—. Bueno, espero que no te importe que lo diga, Ash —Lástima que no pudiera verlo, sacudiendo las manos en un gesto desesperado de ''por favor, no lo hagas'', bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Misty—. Me refiero a una chica de la que nos habló hace mucho tiempo. Es líder de gimnasio allí en Kanto y su nombre, si lo recuerdo bien, es Misty.

La mencionada giró lentamente la cabeza. En su rostro estaba impresa la verdadera imagen de la ira.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —estalló, haciendo volar a los Pidgey que habían vuelto a posarse sobre el tejado, y también a los que descansaban en los árboles de alrededor. Esta vez, Delia no se atrevió a bajar. Nadie quiere lidiar con una Misty furiosa—. ¿Les dijiste a tus amigos de Teselia que era tu novia?

—¡Misty, espera! ¡Déjame explicártelo! ¡Yo no les dije nada, te lo juro por Arceus! —se defendió él, temiendo por su vida. Por suerte, ella estaba dispuesta a escucharle—. Un día fuimos a pescar y descubrieron tu anzuelo, la Mini Misty, y sacaron conclusiones precipitadas. E Iris empezó a decir que éramos novios, nada más…

Ella bajó la cabeza, ahora algo avergonzada por su reacción.

—Está bien, te creo. Siento haber reaccionado así. Tú no eres de ese tipo de chicos, ya lo sé.

—Disculpas aceptadas —accedió Ash, contento de que ya no quisiera matarle. Se acercó a Misty, de pronto con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios—. Pero tenemos un problema.

—¿Un problema? —La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, un pelín asustada por ese cambio en su amigo, que solía ser tan inocente.

—Sí, y uno de los gordos —Seguía sonriendo de esa forma intrigante, y que a Misty se le antojó… ¿sexy?—. Iris ha dicho que ella y Millo planean venir a visitarme y a conocerte a ti, y ellos piensan que somos novios. Pero no lo somos, así que… ¿te importaría mucho fingirlo durante sólo siete días más o menos?

—¡Ash Ketchum! —Repitió de esa forma tan característica en ella, y que en el fondo a Ash le gustaba. Era entretenido provocarla simplemente para que le respondiera así—. ¡Olvídalo! —le ordenó, empujándolo para que se apartara—. ¡No pienso fingir ser tu novia!

—¡Pero Misty! Si en realidad lo estás deseando, se te nota.

—¡Déjalo, Ash! Oh, me gustabas más cuando eras un niño ingenuo al que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza algo así…

—De eso nada, te gusto más ahora. Admítelo —De nuevo esa sonrisa que amenazaba con volverla loca. Cogió un cojín y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia esa sonrisa, logrando un quejido de dolor por parte de su dueño, que a su vez le devolvió la jugada.

—¡Guerra de cojines! —proclamaron ambos al unísono, atizándose mutuamente una y otra vez, entre risas.


End file.
